leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-27066268-20161208141849/@comment-27066268-20161210211150
Alright, we agree that old Ori is dead and gone. Cheers. I'll stop comparing the new Orianna to the old one then (I'll try at least). On to the rest. Allow me a rather vivid expression now: when I read about this Orianna giving her own mask to the child to save him, I wanted to gouge my eyes out. She did the most stereotypical thing she could have done. But hey, maybe they'll work on that. She did completely ignore the fact that by doing so she was hurting not only herself, but also her father who loved her greatly. Maybe she'll realize that something like that is not really disinterested altruism. Dying to save a single person means being able to save noone the next day, all just to be at peace with yourself. In the end, you're actually increasing the amount of deaths by no longer being there to help. Nope. She did that, but as far as character development goes, nothing was built on it. No reflections of her selfishness. She's such a good girl she never even bears any form of grudge nor anything towards her father when he effectively puts a leash on her (the winding key only he could use, which was the same as saying "leave me and you die"). That was when the only mechanical part Orianna had were her lungs, so she was practically still human. Yet she wasn't shaken by that treatment. She never questioned it. Sure, her father's reason could be seen. The point is, she's simply "ok, fine. Not a problem". Such a deep character. Moving on, to the Fieram story. That... felt fake. I mean, in the first part Fieram has a completely normal conversation with Orianna, replying to her even. Alright, guess he has a good AI. In the second part, however, it turns out that he keeps repeating the same things over and over, with at most a few little adjustements depening on who he is talking with. While Orianna the Ball I should say, but the Ball really isn't even a character anymore. I mean, nothing specific was stated about it (her? him?) in the old lore, sure, but it was clear that it wasn't simply a weapon moved by Orianna. It had some sort of will on its own, something the new Ball lacks completely is fighting the guards, he says the exact same lines from before. Had he at least said different things, still from a registrated program but different, one could think that he had a lot of different "options" to pick from based on what was being said to him. But no, that's not the case. That makes one wonder how is it even possible for a robot designed to be an attraction to the general public to have such an on-spot conversation with Orianna. Let me quote a passage: - “You winked at me.” said Orianna. “Why?” “We are kindred spirits, you and I. But you already knew that,” said Fieram. “It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” He shuffled his feet. Orianna marveled at the subtlety of his movement. “It is just that I have never seen another like you,” she said. “I’m one of a kind, aren’t I? Same as you,” said Fieram. He gestured toward her mechanical frame, and winked again. Orianna smiled. Fieram leaned in against the glass. “Your smile is?” “Fabricated?” she said. “Yes. I am still mastering certain expressions.” “... beautiful,” said Fieram. - That can't be a preprogrammed dialogue from Fieram. Yet later on he repeats the same things even though Orianna's lines makes no sense in the new conversation. I also think that it's not fair to simply compare how well executed the old lore was compared to the new one. More work has been put into the new one, it being better done (debatable, but still) is more of a basic requirement than anything else. Lastly, old Orianna didn't "try her hardest" to be a human because she didn't even know what being a human really means. She thought she was doing it just fine, and so she didn't try to improve. They could have started from this, with her somehow realizing she was nothing like an human and starting to try to improve. Like you said, they compared her to Blitzcrank in her old lore. Why not expand on that then? Whatever it is that makes an AI "human", Orianna could have gained that somehow, after understanding she was lacking it. Or she could have failed at it, but her attempts could have still made a great story. That lore wasn't a dead end. It had simply being stopped before it could spring to life. So, sorry but I still stand to my point that scrapping that was lazy. I mean, come on, I gave a lot of ideas to work on myself, and I thought about them during my conversation with you. One would think that Riot's lore team, whose job is storytelling, could come up with something even better given they've even had a lot of time to work on it.